Los lobos de la larga noche
by ValkiriaEdelweiss
Summary: ¿Y si los Stark no tuviesen huargos y si ellos lo fuesen? Los Stark son mucho más lobos huargos de lo que algunos se pueden creer, pero solo en el invierno un lobo aúlla de verdad.
1. Prólogo

**T solo por si acaso, soy paranoica.**

 **Nada de esto es mio esto pertenece a Martin.**

* * *

La noche era fría para cualquier persona que estuviese en el exterior del castillo. Nevaba y no por primera vez, con una fuerza que los sureños hubiesen pensado que era invierno, pero allí, en el Norte, solo era una más de todas las nevadas de verano.

Su señor padre había dicho que esa vez le tocaba a ella junto a Rickon y, como poco se podía confiar en ellos dos, según todos, debían ser acompañados por uno de sus hermanos mayores. Era un milagro de que Sansa no se hubiese ofrecido y, en su lugar, estaba Jon, su hermano favorito, que le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se adentraban en el bosque más y más.

Arya llevaba a su hermanito de la mano, con firmeza, aunque se tambalease cada poco tiempo, ya que tenía aún piernas débiles para afrontar tantos baches en tal oscuridad.

Ella se había acostumbrado a la penumbra, y las sombras eran como parte de ella para ese momento.

Arya lo prefería así, por la noche no había personas que se asustasen de solo verlos y podía correr cuanto quisiese y jugar con sus hermanos. Aunque era decepcionante de que no hubiese venido Bran, porque le gustaba también divertirse con él. Estaba conforme de que Robb no hubiese ido, en cambio, pues era muy controlador y le decía todo a su padre al mayor exceso o travesura que hiciese. Y, a pesar de que a su padre le divertía, (Podía vérselo en la cara),terminaba castigándola.

Sintió a Rickon volver a tropezarse y lo agarró con más fuerza, tirando de él para que no cayese. Vio a Jon pararse pocos metros después de eso, ya muy entrados en el la profundidad del bosque y mirar hacia ella, dándole una de sus miradas de entendimiento y haciendo un gesto hacía su hermano más pequeño.

– Quédate con Jon, Rickon, ahora vuelvo – le dio un último apretón cuando llego al centro, dándole un vistazo y sonriendo a sus ojos azules ansiosos.

No tardó mucho tiempo en ponerse detrás de unos árboles de troncos gruesos y resguardados, allí comenzó a desvestirse, a pesar del frió abrumador que la hizo tiritar incontrolablemente.

Se estaba soltando el pelo cuando oyó un aullido cercano, tanto que le resonó en los oídos con una pizca de dolor. Pero no se amedrentó en lo más mínimo, en realidad se dejó el cabello oscuro suelto con rapidez y se quedó quieta como un tempano.

Buscó la sensación abrumadora de salvajismo que estaba siempre presente en ella, una parte muy grande de sí misma, y se dejó consumir por ella como un manto.

Sintió cada pedacito de su piel remodelarse y una sensación de cosquilleo la gobernó cuando el pelo le empezó a crecer por todas partes. Tan desnuda como el día en que nació, no rajó ningún paño que llevase puesto, como le había pasado unas cuantas veces a lo largo de los años, y su cuerpo cambió, libre de ataduras de tela.

Se puso a cuatro patas cuando ya no podía sostenerse más y sus manos cambiaron a pezuñas chicas. Aún no había crecido lo suficiente como para ser más grande que un lobo normal, era solo un cachorro y cuando, por un lado, apareció su hermano Jon, él era mucho más grande que ella.

Fantasma, así se denominaba a la otra forma de su hermano. Como se había llamado y ella, Nymeria, saltó hacia él con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, intentando tirarlo al suelo, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

Rickon, un cachorro casi de la misma estatura que la de un gato grande, le mordió la pata, luchando contra ella, por diversión.

Los dientes de Peludo tampoco hicieron mucho daño, pero ella se lo sacudió y le dio una mirada llena de advertencia juguetona, antes de correr hacia él, provocando que este se escapase de ella.

Rickon y todos los demás siempre veían mucho mejor en la oscuridad en sus formas de huargos, por eso no se tropezó en ningún momento ni se estrelló contra cualquier árbol. Su hermano Fantasma también empezó a perseguirlos, pisando fuerte, para que supiesen donde estaba, aunque era completamente mudo y si quería podía no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

Era divertido pasar la noche con sus hermanos, parando solo para descansar un poco, aunque con esos cuerpos se sentían todos mucho más fuertes y energéticos.

Su madre había dicho que era una maldición que habían poseído pocos Stark a lo largo de la historia. Ella estaba horrorizada la primera vez que lo vio en su pequeño Robb, a la tierna edad de tres años, y en el hijo bastardo, la misma que la de Rickon en ese momento, aunque el más joven había desarrollado su habilidad un poco antes y ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina.

De Jon en realidad no se sabía la edad exacta de su primer atisbo de cambio, había sido secreto, solo Lord Stark lo había visto y él callaba como una tumba.

Su padre se lo había tomado mucho mejor y había pensado en seguida en ocultarlo. Cuando su hija Sansa, con cuatro años, también lo había desarrollado, más cuidado había tenido. Tanto era así que, al tener a Arya, sus precauciones se habían extremado considerablemente y solo unos pocos sabían de las condiciones de sus hijos, Jory Cassel, Ser Rodrik Cassel, la Vieja Nana y el maestre Luwin. Ni si quiera la septa Mordane sabía de ello y Arya se alegraba, porque puede que incluso en su forma de lobo la hubiese acompañado solo para mostrarle modales de cómo se comportaba una dama.

Su hermano Bran había cambiado a la edad de dos años, igual que Arya y apenas sabían andar o escalar (en el caso de Bran) cuando ya estaban por los bosques correteando a cuatro patas.

Su hermano pequeño había tardado mucho en darse un nombre, al contrario que ella, que con cuatro ya había elegido y solo a los seis se había nombrado como Verano. Sansa, como no, había optado por ser llamada Dama y Robb, mientras tanto, tenía el nombre impresionante de Viento Gris.

Mientras corría por el bosque de los lobos, llamado así por la inmensa población de ellos, se preguntó qué pasaría ahora, con la inminente llegada de los invitados.

Por pura experiencia sabía que si no se transformaba cada poco tiempo a Arya le empezaba a picar la piel y después de un poco más un dolor inimaginable la recorría por todo el cuerpo. Así habían descubierto sus límites, a Robb le pasaba cada dos semanas, más o menos y Sansa podía aguantar durante un mes entero sin necesidad de transformarse, pero los demás eran distintos, Rickon solo aguantaba una semana y Bran, Jon y ella misma, cuatro días, antes habían podido soportar tanto como su hermanito más chico, pero a medida que crecían, los tres habían acortado su tiempo de espera, hasta reducirse a eso.

Su padre decía que era porque su sangre de lobo era mucho más prominente y eso era seguro, su aspecto y el de Jon eran idénticos a los de un Stark, sin embargo, eso no explicaba a Bran, que tenía el obvio parecido Tully, quizás, a pesar de su aspecto también tuviese mucha sangre de su padre.

Cuando alzó la cabeza por primera vez en toda la noche, que no fuese para otra cosa que para aullar, se encontró con que amanecía ya y era tiempo de volver al lugar de antes y dejar su forma de animal.

Nymeria desaparecería para dar pasa a la hija menor de los Stark y tendría otra clase insufrible de costura. Olvidando su salvajismo, al que tanto desprecio y miedo le tenía su madre.

Aulló una última vez a la Luna, que ya no se veía, antes de cambiar para ser una simple niña.


	2. Bran I

Tuvo pocas dificultades para sortear a todo el mundo, primero miro cautelosamente a su alrededor y luego comenzó a agarrarse a las piedras salientes del muro de Invernalia. Para Bran era tan natural escalar como andar, lo difícil era hacerlo sin que se diesen cuenta de que subía.

Ya había escuchado más veces de las que recordaba las conferencias de su madre, que se ponía tan histérica como cuando Arya se escapaba de la septa Mordane o Rickon empezaba a morder a la gente a diestro y siniestro, como si fuese un animal.

Pero últimamente todo el mundo había estado muy distraído con los preparativos para la llegada del rey y, por suerte, no le habían cogido ni una sola vez ese último mes, sino, puede que su madre le hubiese encerrado las noche que le dejaban cambiar dentro de su habitación, había pasado antes y nunca dejaba de ser tan agobiante como la primera vez. Le había sucedido a todos en algún momento, menos quizás a Sansa y cada uno de ellos había gimoteado como un perro. Los vasallos de su padre ya empezaban a contar historias de fantasma en pena, liberados de las tumbas de los antiguos Stark a los que sus espadas ya se habían ido con el tiempo.

Subió por entre las gárgolas, agarrándose a cada hueco y saliente hasta llegar al punto más alto que consiguió, con solo los cuervos como compañía, los que graznaban de vez en cuando alguna palabra suelta y estridente.

Allí se quedó más tiempo del que tenía previsto, degustándose con las vista y el sentimiento de poder que le recorría el cuerpo, y cuando diviso la primera señal de una columna de hombre acercándose, bien larga y ancha, por el camino real, se apresuró a bajarse rápidamente, tanto como le permitía su práctica y agilidad, metiéndose por un ventana que sabía dónde conduciría.

Pero el pasillo no estaba desierto, como había pretendido y Robb estaba allí viéndolo con cara divertida, junto con Theon Greyjoy, el pupilo de su padre, el cual siempre tenía una sonrisa permanente en la cara, como si el mundo entero fuese ignorante de un chiste que él conocía.

– Bran, madre ya te ha dicho muchas veces que…

– Si, si, ya lo sé, pero eso no importa – interrumpió exasperado a su hermano, desdeñándolo con un gesto de la mano –. Tienes que venir conmigo al comedor – ya era la hora de comer y seguramente casi todos estarían allí –. Sé algo importante, muy importante.

Infló el pecho con orgullo y su cara se cubrió con una sonrisa enorme, mientras guiaba a su hermano a donde quería, agarrándole la mano, seguido de cerca por Theon, que no dejaba de soltar risitas divertidas por su comportamiento.

A veces, Bran descubría que su sentido lobuno no estaba muy separado de él mismo y, más de una vez, había pensado en estrecharle una de sus presas cazadas al pupilo de su padre por la cara, a ver si se le quitaba la sonrisa de la cara, porque a Bran no le gustaba que se riesen de él.

– Hermano, para un poco. Para y dime que pasa ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó Robb con voz tranquilizadora, intentado acallar a su amigo inútilmente, para que dejase de carcajearse del pequeño. Pero sus miradas no sirvieron de nada.

– Ya veras, es impresionante.

A parte de a Jon y a Arya, a todos los demás les había gustado la idea de los visitantes reales, Bran sobre todo estaba deseando ver a los caballeros. ¿Estaría allí ser Barristan Selmy? Un caballero tan leal y honorable que hasta su padre lo decía ¿O quizás ser Jaime Lannister? El mejor espadachín de Poniente, según muchos, aunque lord Eddard se había guardado sus propios pensamientos de él.

Sería emocionante conocer a tantos fuertes caballeros y el rey estaría allí, un hombre del que había oído mil historias magnificas.

Para el momento en el que estaban a las afueras del comedor, Bran prácticamente daba saltos de lo ansioso que estaba.

Toda su familia estaba allí, junto con el maestre Luwin y la Vieja Nana, mientras que la septa Mordane se sentaba entre medio de sus hermanas, imponiéndoles modales en la mesa.

El niño casi salto corriendo a su señor padre, para contarle a gritos lo que pasaba, pero se contuvo a tiempo, haciéndole señas a Robb para que tomase asiento al lado de Jon, a lo que pronto le siguió Theon, no sin menos curiosidad de la que tenían antes.

Una vez que estaban acomodados y todo el mundo le miraba, ya que se había mantenido aún en pie y nervioso, él tomó la palabra.

– En la torre rota he visto a los invitados de Desembarco del Rey que vienen – anuncio prácticamente gritando – Y hay caballero y personas, cientos de ellos, todos acercándose cada vez más. ¡Pronto estarán aquí!

Sansa fue la primera en reaccionar justo como lo había imaginado. Se quedó con una cara soñadora en el rostro antes de sonreír a su madre y la septa, que le dedicaron el mismo gesto, un poco más moderado, poco después.

– ¿Son ellos de verdad? – pregunto su padre solo para confirmarlo.

– Si y les queda poco para llegar. Van a venir, con el rey y los demás. ¿No te gusta padre? – su convicción se fue un poco al verle fruncir el ceño, como si estuviese preocupado.

– No, claro que si lo hace – respondió convencido, dedicándole una sonrisa un poco triste – Ahora siéntete, Bran y vamos a comer. Debemos darnos prisa.

Tomo asiento y todos comenzaron a comer, aunque ninguna palabra llego a escapar de los labios de nadie. Todos con sus pensamientos en otros lados muy distintos.


	3. Sansa I

**Ya sabéis, nada de esto es mio y esas cosas.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

Al contrario de lo que habían pensado, los huéspedes no llegaron hasta unas cuantas horas después. Su señor padre había calculada que tardarían solo media hora para eso, pero la marcha iba muy lenta, tanto era así que le sobraron horas para organizar las cosas.

Sansa había ido, después de la comida, con su madre y la septa Mordane hacia sus habitaciones. Había empezado a arreglarse de inmediato, junto a la salvaje de su hermana, quien poco después de que se le hubiese recogido el pelo y cambiado de ropa había salido corriendo, (a saber que haría).

Ella por supuesto, se había quedado, poniéndose su vestido nuevo con cuidado y preparando cada detalle de su figura.

Había quedado perfecta, tan bella, dijo su madre, como una flor de verano y Sansa estaba complacida por ello. Les había dedicado una sonrisa suave a las dos mujeres y había ayudado a su madre a arreglarse ella misma.

Todo era magnifico cuando entraron los caballeros, jinetes libres y una carroza enorme, de dos plantas. Entraron ser Jaime Lannister, con su bella armadura de oro y todos los demás Guardias Reales, con sus relucientes capas blancas níveas. La única excepción a eso había sido su hermana susurrando constantemente sin modales, pero eso había desaparecido cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el príncipe gallardo y honorable que había entrado en los muros de Invernalia.

No podía ser otro que él, lo sabía, con sus rizos rubios y largos, que resplandecían como el oro entre todos los demás, llevaba la sonrisa más perfecta en su cara y sus hermosos ojos verdes recorrieron todo el patio antes de quedarse prendados a ella. Avergonzada por la atención que le dedicaba el hermoso príncipe, se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, pero antes de hacerlo pudo captar la sonrisa que le dedicó.

El rey, al contrario que el príncipe de oro, era una bestia fea e inmunda, gordo y nada parecido como se lo había descrito su padre, pero quizás no era un rey tan malo, después de todo, cuando paso a saludarlos a todos, ella fue alagada por su belleza, lo que hizo que los colores se le subiesen a las mejillas otra vez, pero educadamente le dio las gracias.

Sin embargo, allí no termino toda su suerte, luego de volver a los cuartos de su madre, no pudo aguantar más.

– Madre ¿Crees que al príncipe Joffrey le gusto? – susurro suspirando, mientras Jeyne Poole también lo hacía.

– Por supuesto que sí, Sansa – respondió su madre, parando un momento de volver a arreglarle el cabello. Debía de estar mucho más presentable que antes, porque el príncipe la escoltaría hacia la mesa –. Todos los hombres siempre se enamoran de damas adecuadas.

Contenta con su respuesta, Sansa siguió imaginado como sería ser una reina, una tan elegante y fabulosa como la reina Cersei. La había visto bajar del carro y era tan hermosa como una reina debería de ser, todo lo que su marido no tenía como rey, le sobraba a ella como reina.

Sansa quería ser tan esbelta y sublime como ella, era simplemente perfecta. La niña estaba segura de que el príncipe solo había sacado la belleza de su madre, eso lo explicaría todo, un león de oro, al igual que su apuesto tío ser Jaime.

* * *

La fiesta había transcurrido como si fuese una de las canciones que Sansa se había aprendido de memoria y en ese momento fue aún mejor, porque tanto la reina y el príncipe le estaban prestando atención.

– He oído que aquí tenéis muchas historias distintas al sur, cuentos magníficos – le dijo la reina Cersei con una de sus elegantes sonrisas, mostrando aún más su belleza –. ¿Podrías deleitarnos con alguno, palomita?

– Yo no sabría con cual, su excelencia – murmuró contrariada. Nadie querría saber de esas historias horribles y estúpidas a parte de sus hermanos pequeños, porque solo eran para niños pequeños.

– Bueno, está la de los caminantes blancos, aunque esa la conocen todos. Pero también estaba esa de… ¿Qué eran? ¿Lobos huargos? Si, vuestro signo de la casa Stark ¿Cierto?

La reina la había puesto nerviosa, sin embargo, también la hizo sentir contenta, ¿Tal vez habían oído hablar hasta en el sur de su magnífico don?

Sansa sonrió dudosa, aunque más tranquila, porque conocía el tema del que hablaban con seguridad.

– Si, hay leyendas sobre eso – comenzó a hablar contenta –. Antiguamente, se dice, que los Stark, en el apogeo de la magia, habían sido capaces de cambiar en animales gigantescos a voluntad y ayudaron en la guerra contra los caminantes blancos en esa forma, porque, de otro modo, no habrían sido lo suficiente fuerte para aguantar contra los Otros.

'Se podían transformar en unos lobos gigantes, huargos, más grandes que los caballos, cuando alcanzaban su edad adulta, pero solo al anochecer, por lo menos en el verano. En el largo invierno podían hacerlo hasta de día.

'Ellos protegieron Poniente con sus formas durante siglos, hasta que ya no hizo falta.

Eso es lo que le había contado la Vieja Nana, aunque Sansa estaba segura de que la parte de los Otros era solo una mentira para darle más sabor al cuento.

El silencio se impuso entre ellos, durante un rato, hasta que el príncipe lo rompió, abruptamente.

– Es horrible – declaró soltando una carcajada estridente –. Eran monstruos que se transformaban en bestias.

'Si aún estuviesen, cuando yo fuese rey los capturaría a todos, para que no le hiciesen daño a bellas doncellas como tú, mi dulce dama – terminó su declaración cogiéndole con delicadeza la mano y besándosela.

Sansa evitó retroceder y estremecerse.

– Oh, pobre palomita, es horrible que se cuente tales terribles historias sobre tus antepasados, pero no te preocupes, palomita, si quieres puedo hacer que se acaben los rumores – la dulce voz de la reina fue en un tono consolador, pero a la niña solo la hizo sentir peor.

– No hace falta, su alteza, pero estoy agradecida – respondió educadamente, como el habían enseñado.

Luego cambiaron de conversación, sin embargo, Sansa no pudo volver a estar tan bien como antes. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que una cosa tan desagradable podría ser algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa?

Ella sabía en el fondo, que sus hermanos no eran monstruos, pero no podían seguir haciendo practicas tan oscuras como la de transformarse en esas bestias temibles y horrendas, debía advertirles a parar o, por lo menos, ella acabaría con su propia maldición.

Por fin comprendía el único punto en el que su madre y ella habían estado en desacuerdo y eso la dejo tan fría como si hubiese llegado el invierno.


	4. Eddard I

**Nada de esto es mio y bla bla bla...**

 **Espero que os guste! =)**

* * *

El Bosque de los Lobos había estado inundado de hombres, caballos y perros todo el día y Eddard Stark estaba preocupado, por lo que fruncía el ceño constantemente.

A parte del comportamiento extraño que de repente tenía Sansa, que andaba dubitativa y muerta de miedo (No sabía aún por qué), había un problema aún mayor. A Ned le preocupaba demasiado que los invitados estuviesen demasiado tiempo allí, sus hijos no necesitaban tanta gente, lo único que hacían eran ponerlos en peligro. Y, además, tendría que llevarse a tres de sus hijos con él a la capital, si no se llevaba a unos cuantos parecería muy extraño.

Las elecciones obvias estaban allí y las decisiones habían sido tomadas. Sansa, por lo menos, podría estar en menor riesgo, sin embargo, a los que si les había costado trabajo el llevar era a Bran y Arya. Rickon era muy pequeño e impredecible, Robb debía actuar como un Lord en su ausencia y a Jon simplemente no lo podía llevar con él, el rey, a pesar de tener muchos bastardos, no le habría dejado llevar el suyo.

Aun así, hubiese preferido que uno de los dos se hubiese quedado en Invernalia, preferiblemente Arya, porque, desde que había nacido, sabía a qué atenerse, ya que era una copia exacta de Brandon y Lyanna, tan salvaje e incontrolable como ellos y con el mismo aspecto, aunque Rickon parecía estar empezando a mostrar que en su interior era también igual que su hermana.

Bran, por suerte, aunque también tenía su lado aventurero, era más tranquilo y se pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de hacerla, lo que era un consuelo. Sin embargo, también había una cosa que le preocupaba de él y era su pasión por escalar, al igual que su hermano Brandon. La Fortaleza Roja no era un lugar en el que escalar fuese algo bueno, podría entrar en una reunión llena de víboras y acabar siendo empujado para que no confesase verdades.

Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con sus dos hijos.

Encima, las transformaciones tendrían que ser hechos en cuartos o mazmorras bien alejadas de la población, para que no llamase la atención, y sabía que sus hijos no podrían evitar el hacer ruidos.

Aun así seguían corriendo grave peligro y cada segundo que pasaba Eddard Stark se ponía más nervioso ante las perspectivas. Si no fuese por la muerte sospechosa, posiblemente un asesinato, de Jon Arryn, nunca se habría planteado el sacar a ninguno de sus hijos del Norte, porque sabía que, a pesar de las protestas de Sansa, a todos los habría terminado casando dentro de su territorio, sabiendo que allí estarían más protegidos de su condición.

– ¡Ned, deja de pensar y atiéndeme! – bramó de pronto Robert a su lado, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

– Lo siento, su majestad ¿Qué decía? – intento reincorporarse a la conversación.

– Diablos Ned ¿Cómo vas a ser mi nueva Mano si ni si quiera me oyes cuando te hablo? – protestó el rey con molestia, rojo de la indignación al no ser escuchado.

A veces, Eddard, veía pequeños fantasmas del comportamiento de Robert que era como el hombre que había conocido antes, en Nido de Águilas, pero, la mayoría del tiempo, solo era un desconocido que se aferraba con todos sus fuerzas a los recuerdos del pasado y no quería hacer frente al presente.

– Lo siento – repitió por segunda vez –. Pero me abruman todos estos acontecimientos reciente. La muerte de Jon, mi nuevo cargo – _La separación de mi familia_ –, el viaje que haremos, la adaptación de mis hijos a la corte… Supongo que todas esas cosas de las que cualquier persona normal se preocuparía – meditó suspirando y notó la fuerte palmada que recibió de su viejo amigo en la espalda, una que le tambaleó un poco. Parecía que su antigua fuerza no se había perdido del todo – Ahora que lo digo, una cosa que quería hablar contigo era sobre la muerte de Jon ¿Había estado enfermo con anterioridad?

Su pregunta no pareció haber tomado al rey desprevenido e iba a contestar, pero, de repente, un caballo se vio galopando con fuerza a su encuentro, junto a un jinete ansioso.

Habían estado volviendo ya de la ardua caza, con sus presas siendo arrastradas por los siervos que les habían acompañado y el hombre que había hecho su aparición no estaba cansado, pero sí muy agitado, como si algo grave hubiese pasado. A Ned le dio un muy mal presentimiento.

– Mis señores, su majestad…

– Escúpelo, chico – soltó bruscamente Robert, harto del tiempo que estaba tomando – ¿Qué pasa?

– Es… – sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en Eddard y sus sospechas se intensificaron – Es el hijo de Lord Stark, Brandon Stark. Él parece haber sufrido una caída desde un muro y está inconsciente.

El alma de Ned se le hundió hasta los pies y no tardo nada en dirigirse al galope hacia Invernalia, con el rey y su séquito a la cola.


	5. Bran II

**Lo mismo de siempre, juego de tronos no es mío, aunque querría que lo fuese ~_~ (suspiro)**

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, no había nadie allí, solo él y su sombra, pero al darse la vuelta, no era una silueta normal, no era su propia forma, si no la de un lobo gigante, más grande que cualquier caballo, tan colosal que hasta él tuvo miedo de su propia sombra, pero entonces, la nada se convirtió en algo que poseía color, era blanco y, aun sabiendo que era un sueño, pudo sentir el frio en los pies descalzos recorrerle todo el cuerpo con un escalofrió.

El sol le incidió con fuerza y la sombra se volvió más oscura y terrorífica, sin embargo, de pronto, ya no era un huargo, sino que se transformó en un cuervo y la sombra dejo espacio para dar forma a tres ojos en su cabeza.

Aunque no se había movido desde que se dio la vuelta, las sombras alzaron las alas y de ellas mil pájaros negros salieron revoloteando hasta las copas de los árboles del bosque, que se había creado en ese mismo momento, todos cantando el mismo nombre "Bran", "Bran", "Bran".

Era igual que su sueño anterior, pero no se alzaba en el cielo y los destellos dorados habían desaparecido por completo, aunque el susurro de "Las cosas que hago por amor" seguía allí como una cantinela que se repetía y repetía sin parar en murmullos de agua.

Entonces, el cuervo que se había colocado en la rama más baja, justo en frente suya y donde su sombra tendría que estar, pero faltaba, hablo con voz estridente y aguda.

– Puedes volar – insistía otra vez –. Vuela.

–––

Se despertó con el ruido que hizo su hermana Arya al entrar por la puerta del carro, en el que había sido transportado casi todo el camino.

– Parece que vamos a tomar otro descanso – se quejó yendo hacía él y sentándose a su lado –. El carruaje de la reina se ha estropeado otra vez. Será que a la familia real le pesa tanto el culo que ni seis ruedas pueden hacer el trabajo de llevarlos por tanto tiempo – protesto cruzándose de brazos –. Aunque tú ya has tomado el tuyo – observo, curvando un poco los labio en su rostro solemne, el mismo que el de Jon Nieve y su padre.

Bran suspiro echando la cabeza hacia atrás en su asiento.

– Sabes que aún no puedo jugar contigo – dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, obligandole a recordar a su hermana porque aún estaba allí.

– ¿No puedes dar ni si quiera un paseo pequeño conmigo? – intentó persuadirlo con una sonrisa alentadora, posando una de sus manos en su antebrazo –. Así no tienes que quedarte solo aquí. Sansa se ha ido otra vez con Jeyne Pool a pasear por el campamento y no creo que venga aquí.

Bran estaba al tanto de que lo único que no quería era tener que pasar una tarde aburrida por allí, porque, aun a pesar de que hiciese amigos con la facilidad que solo ella parecía tener, aún prefería pasar su tiempo con su hermano.

– No puedo correr y me cuesta mucho andar – explico Bran por undécima vez, pero en ese momento Arya tuvo una respuesta a sus escusas.

– Puedo encontrar un palo y tú puedes apoyare en él, como un bastón – al ver que estaba a punto de protestar otra vez, volvió a insistir –. Nos pararemos todo lo que quieras para descansar, si te apetece.

El niño se rindió y asintió

En realidad, Bran había querido salir desde el principio, pero no había creído que pudiese durar mucho. Hasta hace poco las dos piernas le habían dolido como el infierno, mucho peor que cualquier otra herida que hubiese tenido antes, pero parecía haberse mitigado hacia un tiempo y quizás podría salir.

Todo el mundo le había dicho lo mismo, que era una suerte que pudiese aún caminar en un futuro, quizás no con toda la libertad de antes, eso se lo habían advertido, sin embargo, podría hacerlo y eso ya era algo, porque la caída había sido tremenda.

No se acordaba de lo que paso antes de su caída, de porque se había soltado.

La reina parecía haber empanizado mucho y hasta le había hecho una visita, al final de esta le había acariciado el pelo con una sonrisa y se había marchado.

Su hermana se había ido para conseguir el palo y, mientras tanto, él se había arrastrado a fuera, hacia el borde, donde uno de los guardias de su padre estaba montando guardia.

No le dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, porque, cuando Bran había estado inconsciente, por un par de días, alguien había llegado en mitad de la noche, cuando la biblioteca había estado ardiendo y había intentado matarlo. Su madre lo había impedido, junto a unos cuantos guardias, aunque, de esta última parte de los hechos, su madre no había estado muy convencida cuando se lo había contado y se había tornado un poco pálida al principio.

De todos modos, lo que habían conseguido de todo eso, era a un rey enfadado, pero que había renunciado pronto a la búsqueda de culpables, porque el asesino estaba muerto, a su padre furioso y su madre entre preocupada y decidida a llegar al final de todo aquello.

Arya volvió después de un tiempo, con un palo grueso y grande, que soportaría su peso sin problemas.

– Bien, pásame el otro brazo por el cuello y apóyate también en mi – instruyó la niña, haciendo lo que le había indicado.

Se habían colocado bien y era fácil. Al principio, dieron unos cuantos pasos dubitativos. Bran casi relegando todo su peso a su hermana y, después de hacer una corta distancia exitosa, Arya se tragó de lleno una piedra, o algo, en el camino, porque los dos cayeron de boca al suelo, en una bola de masa que al final resulto con que el bastón le diese a él en la cabeza.

Al guardia debió hacerle gracia cuando los dos cayeron al suelo, porque escucharon su risa, pero no les ofreció ninguna ayuda. Así que su hermana, se puso de pie después de un rato de quejarse e intento levantarlo, aunque no pudo y se conformó con acomodarlo en el medio del campo, sentándose en enfrente de él, también, con las mejillas aún rojas de vergüenza.

– Bueno, yo quiero descansar aquí – dijo Bran, para calmar un poco el orgullo de Arya, aunque el suyo también estaba muy dañado.

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima actualización ;)**


End file.
